Freckless Passion
by SecretShowMonster
Summary: George know hes got to be the greatest lover out there, he knows that theres no one quite as good at 'it' as HE is...or is there? LEMON SQUEESIE HAWTNESS HAWTNESS HAWTNESS HAWTNESS HAWTNESS HAWTNESESSITY


Freckless Passion

He always liked it best with the lights out, he always loved the rhythmic thumping, the groan of the bed, the moans of the couple, he loved it all - a regular sex addict.

But lately, the taste of girls no longer satisfied George Weasly of The Burrow, he'd even found it hard to reach a decent climax with his 'pick-ups' of late, it obviously wasn't the red head, he knew he could rock the bedroom, he decided that it had to be that his tastes were changing. All this thinking of himself had actually succeeded in turning him on, no one could better service himself, but himself, there was no one else in the world as great as he was, no one who liked it the way he did, or was there? it hit him at that moment, Fred! Fred was so much like him, his second half and as George uttered his brothers name for the second time, he reached his orgasm which rocked his body with waves of emotion and freedom, as his essence flowed forth over his rubbing hands, slickening them.

That evening, George headed down to dinner at his mothers beckoning and sat at his usual seat, next to his gorgeous twin brother who was currently missing from the homely wooden table. Fred arrived shortly after George had settled in his seat and George couldn't help noticing his brothers bum as he lowered himself on one of the families rickety chairs. Still watching his second-half out of the corner of his eye George poked at his potatoes, his mind filled with images of his identical twin. A blush crept into George's features to compete with his abundant freckles and he put his fork down - there was no way he could eat anything. He excused himself and went to work on the twins latest invention, hopefully to take his mind off Fred.

The latest experiment was a potion to rid the drinker of freckles for forty-eight hours, but it was still in the early stages of preparation. Fred had always been the one with the imagination, but it was he, George who could figure out the magical processes to get there. Suddenly, suddenly, suddenly! Fred walked loudly into the room, bringing George out of his day-dream.

"'ows it coming, yea?" He asked, slightly distorted as his tongue was sliding around in his mouth looking for remnants of his dinner. George shrugged at Fred and showed him the pile of calculations that filled a long piece of parchment. Fred made a noise that could of been a train blowing its nose and told George to hell with it, they always experimented using themselves, and Fred was definitely the bigger risk-taker of the two. George looked unsure,

"Iono, mate, i think a few of these might be wrong." He spoke frustratedly and indicated the calculations, however Fred soon convinced him to try it. The two glasses used were raided from the kitchen pantry and the thick white potion dealt out in equal parts. On three, the boys tipped and emptied both liquids into each others mouths. The boys looked into the room's mirror expectantly, but their stubborn freckles remained. Instead their vision was now turning a shade of pink and the two became incredibly aware of the others bodies.

"Fred...I...uh..."

"George, this potion isn't working, are you seeing pink?" When Fred said this, George felt himself shiver at his twins words, the sound dancing about in his head like a country fair. Before either of the boys registered it, they were in each others arms, both trying to get their hands on more skin than the other. The room had no bed, so they let themselves down onto the floor, their legs competing with their hands on which could feel the most skin, and finally, with their limbs all entwined, lips found searching lips and the two kissed haphazardly, pulling themselves even closer, the kiss was still innocent, until the intoxicated Fred jammed his tongue into Georges mouth with a certain determination only found in drunken stupors. The kisses were now thick and fast and both their minds were completely engrossed with each other. George couldn't believe it, Fred was such a great kisser! The way he gently moved his tongue inside Georges mouth - even when everything was so rushed and quick and fast. Fred was definitely as experienced as George, which excited him even more and caused him to grin into their current kiss. He heard Fred respond with a moan and felt himself growing hotter, this was so intense, he didn't care if it was the potion telling Fred to do all this - George was getting what he wanted and was about to get more as Fred's fingers found their way into Georges pants and onto his erect cock, grasping and pulling in time with their kissing. It seemed impossible to get more exciting then what George was feeling now, but it was with every moment, he was getting closer.

His own hand reaching for Fred's cock. Fred moaning. Groins rocking. Feelings building. Lungs needing air. Panting. Kissing. Urgency in each moment. Everything was building to the great conclusion. Hands moving. Rubbing. Urgency. Kissing. Panting. Urgency. Building, then finally when George thought he was on the very point of life and death he came, almost in time with Fred.

The feelings almost making the red head insane with its intensity, but all too soon wickedly left him.


End file.
